Candy Canes
by shandyiscanon
Summary: A short little holiday fic


A/N: Prompt- Imagine Person A (the stronger one) of your OTP caught by surprise by B and right before they kiss, B backs away in a smirk. A gets mad but will not beg to be kissed for ego related reasons. Soon enough, A gets horny but will still not admit they need B's affection. B just has fun watching A get all frustrated and blushy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well, Christmas is kind of a big deal around here," Sharon smirks, placing what must be the sixtieth angel upon her tree.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Andy laughs, "It doesn't look festive at all." Sharon glances around the tree and glares at him. "Okay, so its festive. I already knew you love Christmas."

"I know," she grins, "I think everyone knows that about me. Even when you all thought I was Darth Raydor, one thing everyone knew was how much Christmas meant to me." Andy nodded and hummed as he continued to place candy canes strategically around the tree.

"So, why cinnamon candy canes?" Andy asked, unwrapping one out of her sight.

"I'm allergic to peppermint," she shrugged.

"Really," Andy raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know that about you. I guess I do learn something new everyday." She smiled, now working on placing her children's handmade ornaments on the tree. Andy walked around to stand beside her, candy cane hanging from his mouth, "They're pretty good, though."

"Mhmm," Sharon nodded, stealing the candy cane from his mouth and placing it in her own. "Reminds me of being a kid," she whispers, her eyes illuminated by the light from the tree.

"You look beautiful," Andy said, content to just watch her. A blush ran up her cheeks, a smile meeting his. Andy grinned and leaned closer to Sharon until they were mere centimeters apart. "That looks awfully good," he spoke, staring at her mouth, quickly pulling the candy cane from between her lips and turning away with a smirk. Sharon huffed, irritated that not only did he steal the candy cane, but he hadn't kissed her.

"Sure, go ahead, walk away," she shook her head, returning to her ornaments. She chose to ignore him, aside from the glances she stole. He looked incredible there, in her home, helping her decorate her Christmas tree. Casual looks, she had come to learn, suited him well. He was wearing jeans and a grey henley shirt, with the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, and he looked absolutely amazing.

Andy grinned as he watched her catching glances and trying to stay focused on her work. "Doing alright over there?" he asked, the candy cane pressed securely in the corner of his mouth.

"Fine," she answered, looking away from him. He had noticed that her chest had become flushed, along with her cheeks. He provocatively slid the candy cane across his lips when he was sure that Sharon was looking, watching as her eyes darkened as she stared at him.

"Fine is a word I would use to describe you," he admitted, unashamedly raking her eyes up and down her body. She was wearing a tight sweater and leggings, her curves accentuated in the best possible ways. Her hair was falling in loose waves around her face, and he watched as her breathing was becoming uneven and her chest rose and fell.

"Andy," Sharon whispered, licking her lips as she glanced over at him.

"Yes?"

"That candy cane, I wouldn't mind a taste," she grinned. Andy rolled his eyes and removed it from his mouth before handing it to her. She took it willingly and thew it on the table behind her before quickly stepping forward and capturing his lips with her own. The taste of cinnamon was still strong on his lips, and Sharon's tongue begged entrance to his mouth, curious if it tasted the same. Andy's mouth quickly opened under hers, his tongue quickly stroking the roof of her mouth. Sharon moaned at the contact and the taste of cinnamon, her hands reaching up to tangle in the short grey hairs on his head.

Andy grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, his hands moving to settle on the small of her back. This was Christmas to him; these little intimate moments with the woman he loved.

"So," Andy spoke, pulling away, "You really like cinnamon then, huh?"

"And you," she smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his lips once more.

"Well, who could blame you?" he joked.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"And I love cinnamon," she kissed him again, her tongue easily passing his lips into his mouth. This time is was Andy who groaned, surprised by her boldness. They had admitted they love for each other, they had made out like horny teenagers, but they still hadn't fully committed to their physical relationship. Maybe the Christmas spirit was in Sharon more than he had realized, or maybe it was just time taking its toll. Andy just knew that if Sharon had this reaction to him and candy canes, he would definitely be keeping them handy.


End file.
